Things That Go Bump In The Night
by Somebody Once
Summary: Nate, Luke, Haley, Peyton, Brooke and Tim go on a camping trip they'll never forget, as secrets are revealed, emotions are on high and a killer is on their tail.
1. Chapter 1

'Arrrgh, that is it!' Haley James growled to herself as she wriggled unsuccessfully out of the sleeping bag, that moments before she could have sworn had tried to mummify her.  
  
'Hey chirpy, you wanna keep it down?'  
  
Haley glared over at the mummified form of her boyfriend of a grand total of one month, Nathan Scott.  
  
'How about I take you down, permanently!'  
  
Nathan's head appeared above the sleeping bag, and he squinted at her, a smile across his face, 'hah, I'd like that James, I really would.'  
  
Haley tried to keep a stern look on her face but she couldn't. Her mouth turned up into a smile, 'anyone ever tell you, you have a dirty mind Scott?'  
  
Nathan pulled himself into a sitting position, 'well what do you expect James? Here we are, a group of teenagers, alone in the woods, just the two of us in a tent, the moonlight shining across your face..'  
  
Haley giggled and flung her pillow at him, 'you're such a dork.'  
  
'But you love me right?'  
  
Haley let her eyes slowly sweep over his muscular arms and his naked chest. His muscles rippled gloriously but it was to his face she always returned. His beautiful sleep-mussed hair was scruffily endearing, his lips looked made to be kissed, and his eyes were staring at her in that way he had of making her go weak at the knees.  
  
'Yeah I love you.' She said quietly.  
  
Nathan's eyes, so expressive became serious, and he smiled at her.  
  
'So what are you doing up?' He raised an eyebrow suggestively, 'were you going to take advantage of me?'  
  
Haley narrowed her eyes, 'you wish mister, actually it's not you but some other insect keeping me awake.'  
  
Nathan winced and placed a theatrical hand over his heart, 'that hurt James, that really hurt.'  
  
Haley ignored him, 'damn crickets, how do you sleep through that?'  
  
Nathan's eyes lost their warmth for a second, 'I'm up every day at 6 to train with my dad, and I'm up every night till 11 pressing weights with him, believe me, when I eventually roll into bed, I don't have trouble sleeping.'  
  
Haley shook her head slightly, feeling Nathan's pain and once again thinking what a total ass his father was. How he had produced such brilliant guys as Lucas and Nathan was beyond her comprehension. She felt the strong desire to both kill Dan Scott and comfort her boyfriend sweep over her all at once. She moved over to Nathan's side and hugged him to her gently.  
  
'I wish I could make things better for you Nate..' She whispered softly.  
  
Nathan let her hold him for a second and then his reflex defence mechanism was up again and he wriggled out of her arms, 'So I'm up now, what are we going to do? slaughter the crickets?'  
  
Haley watched him for a second, typical Nathan, avoiding the subject, he had become extremely good at the whole ignoring the issue of his father. Or that's what he hoped people believed anyway. Haley saw through that, she noticed every time Dan Scott made Nathan feel worthless, Nathan would try and act the same, but she could tell. His eyes would be dark with pain and self-loathing, and Haley felt like killing Dan every time she saw the hurt in Nathan's eyes.  
  
Dan didn't deserve Nathan in his life, and Nathan certainly didn't deserve to have such a jackass for a father. Before Nathan, Haley never knew she could feel such animalistic qualities towards another human being. But whenever she saw the change in Nathan after one of his many altercations with the 'great' Dan Scott, the slump in his shoulders, the weakened state of his soul, she wanted to tear his hair out with her bare hands.  
  
Nathan was her weakness, and she his. And nothing, not basketball, not Dan Scott, not even Lucas was going to hurt him anymore. Haley promised herself that. She cared about him too damn much. His vulnerability, and sweetness had attracted her to him, but it was his heart, his soul, his whole essence that made her love him.  
  
Pretending she hadn't noticed his deliberate change of subject, Haley stood up slowly, and yanked Nathan's hand, hauling him to his feet, 'come on, we're going for a walk.'  
  
Nathan was so tall, he had to duck in order to get out the tent, Haley giggled as Nathan grumbled about the annoyances of being tall.  
  
As they stepped out of the tent, they squinted as their eyes adjusted to the darkness.  
  
'Nate? What time is it?' Haley asked him, a frown on her face as she looked around.  
  
Nathan fumbled with his designer digital watch, 'uh..3.30..' he told her, 'why?'  
  
Haley looked up at him, curious, 'if it's 3.30 in the morning, then where is everyone?'  
  
Nathan looked around him for the first time and noticed the other two tents alongside his and Haleys' were unzipped.  
  
'Luke?' Nathan shouted, 'Peyton?'  
  
Haley followed suit, 'Tim? Brooke?'  
  
An uneasy silence met their calls, Haley and Nathan looked at one another, confused and more than a little worried, just where the hell was everyone?  
  
  
  
Lucas Scott raised his eyebrows as he stared across the campfire at Brooke, 'uhhuh, I'm not answering that one.'  
  
Brooke's sly grin turned naughtier, 'So you're saying you two have?'  
  
Lucas turned slightly red and looked down at his girlfriend Peyton who lay snuggled in his arms.  
  
She gave Brooke a look that clearly said, 'you're my best friend but don't push it.'  
  
Brooke shut up and began talking to Tim who sat next to her, ogling her like a sad puppy.  
  
Luke sighed slightly relieved, he and Peyton shared a knowing look. They had been dating for over a month and neither had wanted to rush into anything physical. Well that wasn't strictly true, at first Peyton had wanted only the physical, but once she'd realised how deep her feelings were for Luke, she too had wanted to wait for them to be together.  
  
They had got together after Peyton had been drugged at a College party, Luke had kicked the door down and dragged her out of there, her very own knight in shining armour. Of course they'd weathered their fair share of storms along the way, first with Nathan, then with Brooke, but now they were finally exactly where they both wanted to be, together.  
  
Luke slowly pulled a strand of hair away from Peyton's face. He frowned, 'do you think we should have woken Nate and Hales?'  
  
Peyton grinned, 'no Luke, leave them, they were having some together time, they'll be fine.'  
  
Lucas nodded slightly and Peyton grinned, it was amazing how things had begun to work out for them all.  
  
After Haley had professed how much she cared for Nathan 2 months before, Lucas had begun to accept the two together.  
  
And then a miracle had occurred, Nathan and Lucas had started talking, slowly but surely and then wham all of a sudden they were shooting hoops together, double-teaming the opposing teams on the court and actually becoming, not just friends, brothers.  
  
Of course Dan Scott did not like this, and it seemed as much as Peyton hated to think about it, that Nathan was getting the full wrath of his father's fury.  
  
What was really surprising was the way Lucas had stepped up to the big brother mantle, he had begun not only to care about Nathan, but to become pretty protective of him too, especially where Dan was concerned, no Nathan was actually pretty wary of talking about Dan's abuse around Lucas, fearful his brother might lash out at their father.  
  
That was what this trip was meant to be about, the gang enjoying some bonding time and removing Nathan and Lucas from the pressure cooker that their lives were becoming before one or both of them exploded.  
  
It had been Brooke's idea, surprisingly, for once it seemed to be a good one.  
  
A sudden shout had Peyton's head snapping up.  
  
'Luke? Peyton?'  
  
  
  
Luke's head snapped up immediately, his brotherly instincts in overdrive.  
  
'Nate?'  
  
A rustling of leaves sounded and then Nathan and Haley appeared infront of them. Lucas noticed Nathan's arm protectively around Haley's waist and he smiled slightly. At first the union between Haley and Nathan had disturbed him, he had hated Nathan then and he didn't want him anywhere near his best friend, but now he was glad to see two people he cared about so happy together.  
  
What surprised him was when once he had worried that Nathan would hurt Haley, after getting to know his brother, he worried that it might be the other way around.  
  
He adored Haley, but Nathan was an extremely vulnerable person, Lucas could see his insecurities now, maybe because he had just taken the time to get to know the real Nathan, or maybe quite simply because they had the same blood running through their veins.  
  
He didn't want either of them hurt, but he found himself warning Haley not to hurt Nathan which was something he'd never thought would happen.  
  
'What are you guys doing over here at 3.30 in the morning?' Nathan asked, snapping Luke out of his thoughts.  
  
Brooke smiled at him, 'because Nathan sweetie...' she began, not missing the way Haley pulled Nathan closer as Brooke flung out the term, '...we wanted to bond and we didn't want to ruin your little love-fest.'  
  
Haley and Nathan shared a knowing look, they cared deeply about each other but they hadn't had sex yet. Haley was the virgin but surprisingly it had been Nathan who'd wanted to wait. He had shown Haley how much he cared about her that night. He wanted them to wait till it was perfect.  
  
'So...' Brooke began, mischievous glint in her eye, 'up for a game of the old truth or dare?'  
  
Nathan and Haley sat down beside Peyton and Lucas.  
  
Haley frowned, 'nuhuh Brooke, not after last time.'  
  
Brooke smirked, 'hey we've all moved on since then. Besides Haley why are you so worried? Do you have something to hide?'  
  
'Brooke..' Nathan butt in, '...leave it.'  
  
Lucas nodded, 'yeah, this never ends well.'  
  
Brooke shook her head, 'oh come on guys lighten up.'  
  
When no-one said anything, she took another swig of the whisky in the flask Tim had brought and let the liquid burn down her throat.  
  
'Right Lucas you're up...'  
  
Luke shook his head, irritated as everyone looked at him.  
  
'Truth or dare?'  
  
Lucas knew which one he'd take any day, 'dare', he muttered still unsure why he was going along with this.  
  
Brooke grinned, 'Ok....Lucas..' she murmered, thinking, then her eyes landed on Haley. 'I dare you to kiss Haley.'  
  
A tense silence filled the air.  
  
Peyton looked at Lucas, who looked at Haley, who looked at Nathan, who stared at Lucas.  
  
Then Lucas looked at Nathan. He swallowed, and slowly got to his feet.  
  
Nathan's eyes glittered dangerously, he finally felt close to his brother, but if Lucas thought he was going to kiss Haley then Nathan didn't think he could control the anger that was beginning to bubble inside him.  
  
Haley was shocked, she knew if Luke went through with this dare it would damage his relationship with his brother and maybe even her relationship with Nathan too. She felt Nathan grip her hand painfully hard. She couldn't let this happen.  
  
Peyton felt like she'd been sucker-punched, Lucas would not kiss Haley, right infront of her and Nathan, he just wouldn't. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Lucas moved closer to Haley, bent his head towards hers,  
  
Lower,  
  
Lower,  
  
Lower,  
  
And then he kissed her, right there in front of everyone,  
  
On the cheek.  
  
Then he calmly walked back to his seat, smirking.  
  
Brooke's mouth dropped, 'hey you didn't do the dare!'  
  
Lucas narrowed his eyes at her, 'yes I did, I kissed her didn't I?'  
  
Brooke frowned, annoyed. Peyton and Nathan let out sighs of relief, Haley felt Nathan's hand loosen its grip and tried to control her pounding heart.  
  
Tim laughed at everyone's reactions, 'good one Lucas', he muttered.  
  
Brooke pouted, she was pretty drunk anyway and she felt out of the loop, Haley had got Nathan, Peyton had Lucas, and there was no more Scott flesh to go around, well except for their father, and even Brooke knew a train wreck when she saw one, and Dan Scott was one hell of a train wreck.  
  
She frowned slightly as she thought of something, 'Hey Nate?'  
  
He looked up at her, eyes wary, 'yeah?'  
  
Brooke raised an eyebrow, 'truth or dare?'  
  
Nathan felt his heart plummet, he knew it was stupid, but he hated these silly games, hated the effect it had on people, someone always got hurt. Fearful that Brooke would hurt Haley by daring him to kiss her or Peyton, Nathan raised resigned eyes to Brooke's.  
  
'Truth.'  
  
Brooke smiled evilly, she knew Nathan would pick truth.  
  
'Nathan....' she began, speaking in to the flask to give her voice an echoing effect, '...you remember last year when you were going out with Peyton, and you came to school one day with broken ribs?'  
  
Nathan paled to an awful off white colour, as he listened in horror, no she wouldn't, Brooke wouldn't bring that up.  
  
'Everyone joked that Peyton was a boyfriend beater, well,what I want to know Nathan....' She said voice low and dramatic, '....is what really happened to you?'  
  
Nathan froze.  
  
Peyton looked at Brooke in disgust, she knew the truth, the others looked confused, 'Brooke shut up!'  
  
'No Peyton, I want to know....' Brooke shouted back.  
  
Tim chimed in, staring at Nathan, 'yeah I want to know too man, I was always curious about that.'  
  
Nathan couldn't look at them, he couldn't look at anyone, 'I..uh.I....'  
  
He swallowed hard, 'I....I can't do this. I need some space.'  
  
In seconds he was on his feet, and striding away from them into the waiting woods.  
  
'NATHAN!' Haley and Lucas shouted in unison rising to their feet.  
  
Peyton stood too, 'hey..' she said softly, gripping Luke's arm and calling to Haley to prevent them going after him. 'Give him some space ok, then we'll go get him, he just needs a little time alone.'  
  
'What the hell was that about?' Luke shouted, 'and what do you know about it Peyton?'  
  
Peyton looked away guiltily.  
  
Haley rounded on Brooke, 'you evil, conniving little tart! Why the hell do you have to hurt everyone around you?'  
  
Brooke stood, swaying slightly feeling a little ashamed, 'I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, I just wanted to know what happened.'  
  
Haley shook her head, 'what the hell did you do Brooke, what the hell did you just do?'  
  
  
  
Nathan took off as fast as he could, he pushed his way through undergrowth after undergrowth, and finally pressed his back up against the tree, a lone tear falling from his eye.  
  
He couldn't tell them what had happened, he'd tried to block it out, but it hurt too much to remember.  
  
Nathan slowly slumped to the ground, the silence around him was peaceful, the trees towered over him, their branches hung low, ominously like long fingers.  
  
Nathan slowly felt a little uneasy. He shouldn't have come this far alone, a rustling sound like a footstep to his right, had him jumping to his feet.  
  
Assuming it was one of the others probably Haley or Luke or even Peyton, he looked towards the sound, 'you don't have to come after me ok? I'm fine..'  
  
He broke off as a hand reached out and encircled his throat.  
  
'AHHHH!' Nathan shouted in shock and fear, as the hand tightened around his neck.  
  
With the instincts he had been born with and fast reflexes Nathan spun and tried to kick at his assailant. He was just getting the upper hand when he spun to face the person. He was horrified when he saw the moonlight glint off a knife.  
  
Nathan stared into the mad eyes of his assailant, because the eyes were all of the person he could see, a balaclava concealed the face, and a black jumper, jeans, and gloves were all Nathan saw before he was stunned by a large blow to the head.  
  
Seeing stars, Nathan grabbed the only weapon he could, a branch from the ground and he swung it at his assailant with all the force he could muster. It seemed to injure the person, and they ran away into the woods.  
  
Nathan got to his feet slowly completely disorientated and shocked at what had just happened, he put a hand to his pounding head and staggered almost drunkenly back the way he thought he had came.  
  
He was less than a few feet away from the end of the woods when his vision really began to get dark, and he collapsed into the bottomless oblivion and onto the forest ground.  
  
Next chapter,  
  
Nathan's injury is cause for concern.  
  
The kids are frightened about the mystery assailant.  
  
And the parents become worried for their kids' safety. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas frowned worriedly at his watch, as it cast an eerie green glow onto the faces of the assembled teenagers.  
  
'4 am' he muttered, eyes concerned, 'Ok enough's enough we've given him time, but letting him have some space and letting him wander around remote woods at four in the morning is not the same thing. I'm going to find him.'  
  
Haley nodded, face pinched, eyes wide, where was Nathan, her heart pounded, he should have been back by now. She raised her arms up and hugged herself as the cold night air bit into her naked forearms. 'I'm going with you.'  
  
Lucas looked at her sharply , 'That's not a good idea Hales.'  
  
Peyton interrupted, 'Lucas, we wouldn't have gotton into this mess if Nathan hadn't decided to go walkabout on his own...'  
  
'or if someone hadn't upset him!' Haley added, glaring at Brooke.  
  
Peyton ignored the comment '..we're not going to let you do the same thing.' she told her boyfriend, linking her arm through his, '..we'll all go find him ok?'  
  
Lucas sighed, 'fine'.  
  
Tim walked away from them across the clearing and returned seconds later with a flashlight, 'let's go', he said determinedly, Nathan was his best friend, he wanted to find him as much as the rest of them.  
  
As they all began to walk towards the woods, Brooke hung back, head pounding, the alcohol already impairing her senses. She watched the others stride ahead and realised she was being left behind. Sobering slightly, Brooke sighed deeply, why had she done that? Why had she started up that stupid game, they were right, they were all right, she was just a bad person.  
  
She took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts, it wasn't that she set out to hurt people, or even to cause trouble, she just craved attention, always had done.  
  
And the alcohol, well it must have been in the genes or something, Brooke's mother was an alcoholic, a popular student who had fallen for Brooke's father, a rich married man and the dean at her College. Her father had continued things for 3 years after Brooke's mother got pregnant, but by then he couldn't keep up with the demands of two families, he already had 3 kids and a wife of 20 years, who had no idea about his mistress, and he had walked out of their lives, the most Brooke had seen of her father in the last 15 years had been the support check he sent her mother every month.  
  
So she could afford to buy rich clothes, an expensive car, she even lived in a huge house, but life wasn't so great most of the time.  
  
Of course she never told anyone about her past. It was her way of protecting herself, if no-one knew the real Brooke Davis then she could pretend, pretend to be the easy cheerleader everyone thought she was.  
  
Peyton knew differently, but even she didn't know the true awfulness of Brooke's childhood and what she faced every day when she came back from school. A drunken mother, she had to clean up and a garbage full of bottles for the trash.  
  
If the truth ever came out Brooke knew it would kill her. Then her mind came across the mental image of Nathan's face as he'd walked away from them. Maybe he had the same kind of demons she had, Brooke shuddered, how would she have felt if someone had asked about her own shady past.  
  
Stopping for a second she stared hard at the ground, hating herself and then she slowly turned over the flask and let the whisky fall to the ground.  
  
'Hey Brooke, come on!'  
  
Tim's voice startled her and she looked up to find the others waiting for her at the entrance to the woods. She didn't deserve them, she knew that but they were there for her and Brooke realised that she would be there for them, starting right now.  
  
Blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears forming in her eyes, she threw the flask to the ground and ran to join the others.  
  
  
  
Haley shuffled closer to Lucas as they waited for Brooke to catch up. Luke placed an arm through both her arm and Peyton's.  
  
'Ok everyone ready?' He asked.  
  
Tim linked an arm through Brookes'. 'Ready.'  
  
Lucas nodded seeming to try and gather some courage, then they started into the woods.  
  
'NATHAN?' Lucas shouted, before the others joined in.  
  
Haley heard her voice shouting, only it didn't sound like hers, it was shaky and high-pitched. She was frightened, frightened for the others, frightened for Nathan and as much as she hated to admit it, frightened of the woods. As much as she tried to ignore it, her traitorous mind kept recalling all the blasted horror films she'd ever seen about kids in the woods. Squeezing Luke's arm tighter she tried to ignore the long, creeping branches illuminated by Tim's torchlight.  
  
She hated the thought of Nathan in here alone somewhere.  
  
But it hadn't surprised her that he'd run away, Nathan always did think with his heart rather than his head, he was a typical hothead, emotion ruled rational thinking.  
  
Haley shivered as a cold tingle ran down her spine, she couldn't help feeling that something had happened to Nathan, she couldn't explain it, but it frightened her to the very core of her being. Nothing could ever happen to Nathan, she loved him far too much.  
  
  
  
'NATHAN!' Lucas paused mid-stride as he heard his voice echo around the woods, this was freaky. He tried to put on a brave face for the girls but he wasn't at all comfortable with the idea of them all traipsing around woods at 4 in the morning.  
  
And where the hell was Nathan?  
  
Lucas felt a nagging feeling spread over him, he cursed silently to himself, if this was what being a sibling was about then he wanted out. He didn't like worrying so much about another person, again he found himself contemplating what had freaked Nathan out so much before. Nathan was his brother, for some reason Lucas found he was mad at himself for not knowing about these secrets in his life. Wasn't it his place as Nathan's only sibling to find out what was up with his life.  
  
Oh he knew what was going on with him now to some extent, though he still felt that Nathan totally skirted the 'Dan' issue, but it was only now that he realised how little he knew of his brother's past.  
  
Lucas vowed he would find out more about Nathan's life when he found his little brother.  
  
A fluttering nearby suddenly had the whole gang jumping ten feet in the air.  
  
'AHHH' shrieked the girls.  
  
'What was that?' Tim yelled, and Lucas grinned slightly to see Tim hiding behind Brooke.  
  
Haley and Peyton turned too and giggled softly at the two.  
  
Brooke looked un-amused, 'Tim, you're such a jerk, I can't believe you just used me as a shield you jackass!'  
  
Tim looked sheepish and coughed, 'ahem..I wasn't I heard a sound behind me and jumped that way to protect you!'  
  
'Sure you did Tim'. Brooke muttered annoyed.  
  
'I think it was just an owl or somethin' Lucas told them all reassuringly, sounding a lot braver than he thought he would considering his heart was practically leaping out of his chest. 'Come on lets keep moving.'  
  
He started forward again, he had gone little more than three paces when he stumbled across what felt like a log.  
  
Lucas pitched forward and was grabbed by Haley and Peyton, as he almost lost his balance.  
  
Tim automatically shone the torch down, and there to their complete horror lay the still form of Nathan Scott.  
  
  
  
'NATHAN!' Haley screamed, staring down in horror at the motionless form of her boyfriend.  
  
Lucas was on his knees in a second, his hands gently turned Nathan onto his back, 'Bring the torch down here now Tim!' he shouted turning his face up towards Nathan's best friend. The light illuminated the fearful features on Lucas' face, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was drawn in a tight line.  
  
Tim crouched down quickly as did Haley.  
  
Lucas quickly brought shaky fingers up to Nathan's neck, feeling for a pulse, after a few terrifying seconds, where his heart literally stopped Lucas felt the beat that told him his little brother was still alive.  
  
'He's got a pulse!' he shouted, eyes meeting a horrified Haley's as she kneeled on the other side of Nathan.  
  
She nodded slowly and then gently let her fingers stroke the bloodied cut on Nathan's forehead.  
  
Peyton and Brooke stood, faces pale, stunned expressions on their faces.  
  
'We have to get him somewhere warm Luke.' Peyton spoke softly.  
  
Lucas nodded, and looked back at Haley, 'alright Hales, we're gonna have to get him back to the campsite, so you're gonna have to move back ok?'  
  
Haley stared at Nathan, frozen.  
  
Lucas tried again, 'Hales?'  
  
Haley looked up, her breathing ragged, 'ok.'  
  
Lucas nodded, then shot a look at Tim, Tim quickly took Nathan's left arm and put it around his shoulder, Lucas did the same on his right and together they carried Nathan through the woods.  
  
Brooke shone the torch ahead and soon enough they reached the clearing. Going past the bonfire they carried on hauling Nathan towards the tents, where they carefully lay him on the ground outside.  
  
Lucas and Haley once again crouched at Nathan's sides, Peyton took charge, 'Tim, Brooke, get me some blankets now!'  
  
They quickly ran to get them.  
  
Peyton knelt down at Nathan's head, she had had a first aid training course once, she looked closely at the injury to his head. Then she took the flashlight from the ground and gently lifted Nathan's eye-lids back and shone it into them.  
  
'Ok...' She said softly, 'he's got a nasty knock to the head, his pupils are pretty unresponsive.'  
  
'What does that mean?' Haley asked, panicked as Lucas tore his eyes from his brother to Peyton.  
  
'It means he's probably gonna be out cold for a while.'  
  
Tim and Brooke quickly returned with blankets, which Lucas and Haley began wrapping around Nathan. Peyton carefully tucked one beneath his head.  
  
Tim stood back shocked, 'what the hell happened to him?'  
  
Lucas shook his head, 'I don't know....' he said fear making his voice come out in little more than a whisper, '...the only one that knows the answer to that is Nathan.'  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Tree Hill......  
  
Dan Scott hung up the phone with an oath.  
  
His wife Deb turned to him, an eyebrow arched, 'Is that how you end every conversation, or just the good ones?'  
  
Dan's eyes grew dark, 'That was certainly not good!'  
  
Deb's forehead crinkled worriedly, 'bad news?'  
  
'You could say that!'  
  
'What is it?' Deb asked eyes becoming concerned, 'Nathan?'  
  
'No' Dan dismissed her, 'I'm sure he's fine. No that was the police, it turns out Harry Jarvis has escaped!'  
  
Deb felt her heart pound in her chest, 'Oh God, no Dan! He was supposed to be locked up for 20 years!'  
  
'yeah well, he got paroled early and he skipped bail.'  
  
Deb gripped the table for support and then slowly lowered herself into a chair, 'You don't think he'll come after you?'  
  
Dan shook his head, 'No!' But he was certainly rattled.  
  
In his freshman year at College Dan had been in the basketball team with Harry Jarvis, they'd been bitter opponents from the start, although on the same team, they both wanted to be number one. Of course Jarvis had more than a few screws loose and Dan was warned consistently not to cross him by the rest of the team, however being arrogant and assured and...well, Dan Scott, he hadn't listened. And one game he had sent a furious Jarvis flying and he had ripped a cord in the guy's back.  
  
Unfortunately it left him unable to play professional basketball again. And Jarvis had a ruined career, an injured back, and a chip on his shoulder, the size of China.  
  
That chip, had mounted into an attack on Dan after a game, Jarvis had turned a gun on a frightened auditorium full of people, determined to take Dan Scott to an early grave. Deb had been there and if it hadn't been for the Coach pushing Dan down, Jarvis would have been jailed for murder rather than attempted murder. He'd been sentenced to 20 years, and the psychological effect on Dan ruined his basketball prowess.  
  
Every time he stood in the gym, his mind played over the gun pointed at his chest over and over, so he'd quit College, taken his newly pregnant girlfriend Deb back to Tree Hill and tried to forget it, until now.  
  
Deb looked very nervous, 'I don't like the idea of the kids out camping, with this maniac on the loose,' she said softly, 'I'm going to ring Nathan and get him to come home, just to be on the safe side.'  
  
Dan sighed, 'Deb, there's no need, they'll be fine!'  
  
'Dan!' Deb shouted, her tone not to be messed with, 'this is our son we're talking about, and I want him back here where I can keep an eye.'  
  
Dan shook his head silently, Deb picked up the phone to call Nathan's mobile. She had a bad feeling about this.  
  
  
  
'Uggggggh' Nathan groaned as he became slowly aware. His head was throbbing, and he struggled to open his eyes, he became steadily more frightened when he couldn't awaken himself from the seemingly-eternal darkness.  
  
He only stopped panicking when his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he realised it was night-time, hazy figures appeared above him and he smiled as his eyes focussed on Haley's anxious face. She really was beautiful, staring down at him, like an angel, eyes wide, lips slightly parted.  
  
'Nate? Can you hear me?'  
  
He tilted his head slightly and his brother's face came into focus, Nathan winced, 'Ah.ok Luke you don't need to yell!'  
  
Lucas looked confused but relieved, 'I wasn't yelling little brother!'  
  
Nathan frowned, his head was pounding like nothing on earth, he felt dizzy and slightly sick, carefully he attempted to sit up.  
  
'Whoa!' Luke shouted gently helping him sit up, 'take it slow ok?'  
  
Nathan sat upright and noticed everyone crouched around him, he raised a hand to his head, drew it back and was surprised to see blood, ow, no wonder it hurt.  
  
Feeling panicked he looked where he always looked when he needed calming, at Haley.  
  
He stared at her long and hard, and felt the panic slowly leave his body, as he stared into her eyes.  
  
'Are you ok?' He asked her.  
  
Haley stared at him tears welling up in her eyes, 'Hales? What? What did I say?' He asked worried he'd upset her.  
  
She smiled slightly, 'Nathan we just found you lying on the ground in the middle of the woods, you've just been unconscious for the last fifteen minutes and you're asking if I'm ok?'  
  
Nathan's eyes widened as he thought back.  
  
'What happened Nate?' Tim asked, 'I mean you were out of it man.'  
  
Nathan stared up at them, then he squeezed his eyes shut horrifed. He opened them again and noticed them all watching him, concerned.  
  
'You ok bro?' Lucas asked.  
  
Nathan wasn't entirely sure how to answer that one, he was pretty frightened, he glanced at Haley, wishing he could spare her this, then he slowly took a deep breath.  
  
'You guys, when I was in the woods before, someone attacked me.'  
  
Lucas stared at him, 'WHAT?'  
  
'I don't know who the hell they were but one minute I was standing there getting some air and the next this person jumps me and starts strangling me, I hit him with a branch and he ran but not before hitting me real good.' He indicated the wound on his head.  
  
Brooke and Peyton stared at him mouths frozen in silent, 'O's, Luke and Tim shared a frightened glance, Haley kept her eyes glued to Nathans', she looked horrified.  
  
'Oh my God!' Brooke shrieked, 'what are we going to do? We have to get out of here!'  
  
Lucas shook his head, trying not to panic at the idea that their was some psychotic assailant running around the woods, who'd just attacked his brother, 'the bus doesn't come back till Sunday Brooke you know that!'  
  
'Then we'll ring our parents..' She replied, running a hand through her hair, 'they'll come get us.'  
  
Tim nodded, eyes serious, 'she's right.'  
  
Peyton looked around, 'hey,' she said softly, 'lets not panic ok, there's 6 of us ok, and one of them and as long as they have no weapon of any.....' She trailed off as Nathan looked up at her sharply.  
  
Peyton looked at him for a second, the two had been out together for 2 years, she knew that look, it was Nathan's 'well actually..' Look.  
  
'There's a weapon?'  
  
Nathan nodded slowly, 'um....he had a knife.'  
  
That's when Peyton, who was usually pretty together in life or death situations REALLY started to panic!  
  
  
  
Deb slowly lowered the phone from her ear, she turned back towards Dan with a scared look, 'I can't get through to Nate.'  
  
Dan suddenly became a little worried, he was mad with Nathan because of this new-found 'bond' he had with Lucas, and he'd been so annoyed he hadn't really thought about his son possibly being in danger, now he felt uneasy.  
  
Deb lifted the phone again and keyed in a number.  
  
'Who are you calling?' Dan asked frowning.  
  
Deb gave Dan her 'you're not going to like this' look, and he knew just what she was going to say.  
  
'Karen and Keith, they might have Lucas' mobile number, they're going to want to make sure the kids are ok too. And if we can't get through to Lucas, we're all going to have to drive up there!'  
  
Dan squeezed his eyes shut tightly, uhhh this was all he needed, his wife, his ex-wife and his interfering older brother, well this was going to make one hell of an interesting road-trip!  
  
  
  
next time,  
  
the kids are scared witless,  
  
the assailant strikes again  
  
the parents are hot on the kids' trail 


	3. Chapter 3

'Ok here's what we do...' Lucas whispered to the huddled group, '...we stick together, we ring our parents and we wait for them to come get us ok?'  
  
His question was met with a frightened silence, he shone the torchlight around the circle, Peyton was pulling at a ringlet nervously, Haley was dabbing Nathan's forhead with a tissue, and Brooke and Tim were staring at him, eyes wide.  
  
Nathan spoke up, 'ok.' He told his brother, 'sounds like a plan.'  
  
Lucas sent a grateful smile Nathan's way, thankful for the support.  
  
'Right, so who's got a phone?'  
  
'I do!' Brooke said quietly, her usual bubbliness replaced by fear.  
  
'And I do.' Luke put in.  
  
'Mine's in the tent.' Nathan spoke up, Lucas nodded, of course it was, Nathan's phone was five times smaller than his, state of the art, and probably ten times more expensive.  
  
Luke frowned to himself as he realised where his thoughts were headed, this was not the time to get bitter towards his father. So Nathan had a lot great stuff, it sure as hell didn't make him happy. Lucas mentally berated himself for being so shallow, this was a dangerous situation and all he could think was why Dan hadn't brought him a really modern phone.  
  
He cleared his mind and turned to Nathan and Brooke, 'ok go get them,' he told them, then realising that Nathan wasn't really in a fit state to walk around, he turned to Haley.  
  
'Hales? Can you go get Nate's phone for him please? Tim go with her.'  
  
Haley stood and made her way towards the tents across the clearing when Nathan spoke up.  
  
'Hey, I can get it.'  
  
Lucas sighed, 'Nate, you've only just regained consciousness man.'  
  
'Yeah, but I'm ok.'  
  
Luke frowned at his brother, 'Look would you just sit still for a minute please, just to make me feel better?'  
  
Nathan threw up his hands irritated, 'Luke would you stop babying me please? I got a knock on the head big deal, I've had worse than this believe me.'  
  
Peyton, Brooke and Tim watched this exchange between the Scott boys in amusement. No-one noticed Haley make her way across to the tents.  
  
'Well that may be but I'm your older brother and that gives me divine right to...'  
  
That was all Haley heard before she went into the tent. She smiled slightly to herself as she lifted up the sleeping bags looking for Nathan's phone, for two guys who'd only just become close, Nathan and Lucas sure fought like brothers.  
  
  
  
Also fighting like brothers were two older Scotts.  
  
'You know I can't help the fact that the guy got out of jail Keith!' Dan spat out as his brother shook his head in the back seat of their SUV.  
  
'Yeah well maybe if you weren't such an ass to everyone you met, you wouldn't have mortal enemies who are out for revenge and could put our kids in danger, now would you?' Keith replied furiously.  
  
Karen placed a calming hand on his shoulder.  
  
Dan raised an eyebrow, 'our kids Keith? I'll think you'll find that none of those kids are yours.'  
  
Deb reached across from the driving seat and smacked Dan on the head, 'DAN!'  
  
Dan smiled further.  
  
Keith's eyes glinted dangerously, 'I know this is an alien concept to you little brother, but I know how to be a father, I've been their every step of the way for Luke and in every way that counts he's my son.'  
  
Dan looked annoyed.  
  
'And just for the record, I've spent some time with Nathan over the past few months and I'll tell you something for free, you're damned lucky he takes after Deb!'  
  
Dan spun in his seat and swung out a fist at Keith as Karen screamed.  
  
Deb calmly and steadily brought the car to a screeching halt.  
  
'Get out!' She said no emotion in her voice at all.  
  
Keith and Dan turned to stare at her, 'What?' Dan asked in disbelief.  
  
'I said, get out.' Deb repeated, when neither moved she continued, 'The whole reason we're on this journey is to get to our children, who may or may not be in serious danger out there...' She gestured into the darkness, 'now if you two want to act like five year olds then go ahead, but you can do it on the highway, because there's no way that Karen and I are going to waste time that we could be spending looking for our boys, listening to the two of you arguing.'  
  
Deb broke off her face crumbling, 'I mean, anything could have happened to them...' she stammered, tears beginning to form in her eyes, '...anything.'  
  
Karen immediately reached over and hugged the blonde woman, 'Hey come on Deb, they're sensible kids, they'll be ok.' She reassured her, but at the same time, Karen's heart pounded and she was filled with fear for Lucas. She didn't like the idea of them out there alone when this psycho was lose any more than Deb did, but she had to control herself else she feared she'd really lose it.  
  
Keith and Dan let go of each other slowly and settled back into their seats, the actions of the women stopping them from fighting any more.  
  
As usual Keith apologised, 'Sorry Deb..' He said softly, 'Karen. I'm just worried.'  
  
Dan, as usual to everyone's annoyance said nothing.  
  
Deb nodded slightly as Karen sat back into her seat, 'thankyou Keith, I know how you feel, we just need to make sure they're ok.'  
  
Starting up the engine again, she looked over at her husband who stared ahead of him, a belligerent expression on his face, and she wondered, for the hundredth time, why she stayed with him.  
  
'Try Nate's phone again Karen.' Keith told her.  
  
There was a silence in the car as Karen waited to see if she could get through, but then she cursed and it was obvious she'd had no luck.  
  
'Nope, the person you have called is not available..' She muttered.  
  
Deb pulled the SUV away from the roadside, her heart constricting in worry for her boy, she looked at Karen in the rear-view mirror, 'try Luke's'.  
  
Karen keyed in her son's number and listened as the phone began to ring out. She was about to hang up when she heard a voice answer, 'LUCAS?' she shouted.  
  
'Mom?' Came the reply.  
  
  
  
Moments before Lucas had been still arguing with his brother, he had hardly noticed when he heard a familiar tone. His eyes widened and he began fumbling for his jacket.  
  
Everyone stared at him wide-eyed, except for Nathan who began to smirk, 'Batman Luke? Man that's real mature.'  
  
Lucas shot him a glare, 'shut up, I like that tone.' Finding his phone he snatched it up, and couldn't believe it when he saw Keith's name on the screen.  
  
Hurriedly he answered it.  
  
'LUCAS?'  
  
Luke winced, 'Mom?'  
  
'Oh my God honey are you ok..' Karen began babbling, '...we've been so worried.'  
  
'We?'  
  
Luke noticed Nathan looking around seriously and he wondered what was going on.  
  
'Me, Keith, um..Deb and Dan...' Karen blurted out.  
  
'What are you doing with him?' Luke spat out.  
  
'We were all worried when we didn't hear from you and Nathan, sweetie you have to listen to me, I want you to....'  
  
Lucas was barely concentrating on what he was saying because Nathan was frantically mumbling something to the others and Luke was wondering what was going on.  
  
He listened to his mother, but mouthed to Nathan when his brother's eyes met his.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
Nathan looked uneasy, 'Lucas where's......'  
  
A loud scream interrupted him before he'd finished his sentence,  
  
Lucas and Nathan met each other's eyes, Lucas dropped the phone,  
  
'..Haley!'They said in unison and all hell broke loose!  
  
  
  
next chapter  
  
Haley has a frightening encounter!  
  
Dan pisses everyone off (surprise, surprise eh?)  
  
And one of the group goes missing! 


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to the people at can't be denied, especially Lola, Angiee, wishingblue, Jerilee and Tracy, long live Nakey girls. Spread the Nakey love!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
'Lucas!' Karen shouted into the phone in panic. The other adults stared at her frightened looks in their eyes.  
  
'What happened?' Deb asked quickly raising her gaze to look at Karen in the rear-view mirror, 'did you hear Nathan, are they ok?'  
  
Karen met three pairs of worried eyes, 'I don't know...all I heard was a lot of shouting, I heard Nathan yelling and Lucas, I think they were calling out to Haley and then there was a scream and the phone went dead...' she trailed off, as Keith reached over to hold her hand reassuringly.  
  
Dan pursed his lips and stared straight ahead, offering no words or gestures of comfort to his panicked wife.  
  
Deb swallowed hard, and then she heard him say her name, 'Deb?'  
  
She turned slightly to him, still clinging to the wheel, this was what she'd been hoping for, if nothing else, Dan could be protective.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
Dan stared at his wife long and hard, then his eyes narrowed and he curled his upper lip into a snarl, 'Put your foot on it would you?'  
  
  
  
Haley picked up Nathan's phone and was a few strides from the tent when a hand encircled her waist, Haley screamed as loud as she could.  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'  
  
She kicked out with her feet as another hand tightened around her mouth, and when she felt it touch her lips, Haley did the only thing she could.  
  
She bit it, hard!  
  
The attacker groaned, and let go of her mouth, Haley shrieked again, struggling with every once of her being.  
  
'NATHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!'  
  
Before she knew what had happened Haley found herself flung roughly to the floor.  
  
'HALEY!'  
  
She looked up to see Nathan and Lucas running towards her, both looked frantic.  
  
Haley sat up slightly, to her complete shock Nathan ran straight passed her. Haley was for a second, horrifyingly insulted and then she realised what he was doing.  
  
Lucas crouched next to her, Nathan yelled back, 'Look after her Luke!'  
  
Lucas stared after Nathan worried, 'Nate come back man!'  
  
Haley quickly got to her feet, pushing off Luke's protective arm, 'NATHAN COME BACK HERE!'  
  
She turned to Luke, eyes wide, 'Luke, please stop him, he's gonna get himself killed.'  
  
Lucas shook his head, torn, 'I'm not leavin you here Hales...' but his eyes strayed to the woods his younger brother had just disappeared in to.  
  
The sound of crunching leaves had them spinning around.  
  
Haley almost cried with relief to see Peyton run up.  
  
'Go, go get him, please Luke!'  
  
Lucas waited till Peyton reached them, 'are you ok?' She asked Haley.  
  
Haley nodded, Lucas looked at them both seriously, 'Stick together, go back to Brooke and Tim.'  
  
Then he turned towards the woods at a run, 'Luke where are you going?' Peyton shouted.  
  
Lucas didn't look back, 'To get my brother!'  
  
  
  
Tim and Brooke sat next to the tents, 'why are we waiting here?' Brooke asked anxiously.  
  
'Because Lucas told us too.' Tim told her, 'someone needs to stick together.'  
  
'But what if something really bad's happened to Haley, Tim?'  
  
Tim shuffled a little closer and put his arm around Brooke's shoulders, 'Hey..' he murmered softly, 'it hasn't alright she'll be fine Nate and Lucas will make sure of that.'  
  
Brooke nodded slightly, surprised at how comfortable it felt to let Tim hold her the way he was. 'I'm frightened Tim.'  
  
He gently raised a hand to stroke her hair, 'hey Brooke, listen to me, you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of ok?'  
  
Brooke looked into his eyes and smiled slightly.  
  
Tim gently cupped her face with his hands, Brooke shivered slightly at the sheer intimacy of it, then her eyes caught sight of a shadow behind Tim.  
  
She shifted her gaze in seconds and pulled back from Tim in horror as a dark form jumped out of the darkness.  
  
  
  
Peyton and Haley stood shivering near the woods where their boyfriends had just disappeared into.  
  
Haley looked at Peyton seriously, 'you think we should have gone back to the campsite like Luke said?'  
  
Peyton eyeballed Haley, and raised a sardonic eyebrow, 'yeah, do you really think I could leave Luke in there and go back to safety? Could you really leave Nathan?'  
  
Haley smiled slightly, 'point taken'.  
  
Both girls jumped as the trees parted slightly to reveal two pissed off looking Scotts.  
  
'You don't go charging after some psycho on your own Nate, you're not Bruce flippin Wayne.' Lucas growled.  
  
Nathan shot his older brother a withering look, 'look the creep attacked Haley alright, I couldn't just let it go, I only wish I hadn't lost him.'  
  
Haley strode towards him swiftly, 'well I'm glad you did', she said softly, 'I want my baby all in one piece ok?'  
  
Nathan reached out and took her in his arms, he wrapped his arms around her waste and rested his cheek on her hair. Only then did his heart beat begin to return to normal. When he'd heard Haley scream it had been the worst moment of his life, he couldn't handle it if anything happened to Haley.  
  
She was all he had, bar Luke and his mom, she was all that was good and pure and real to him, and the thought of someone hurting her caused a fury so great in him that it took over every one of his senses till he could almost visibly see red.  
  
He vowed to himself, that then and there no-one would ever harm a hair on her head as long as he was breathing.  
  
'God Hales, I was so scared, are you alright, he didn't hurt you?'  
  
Peyton observed their conversation from the safety of Luke's embrace.  
  
'I'm fine sweetie, really, I'm not hurt, just freaked out ok?'  
  
Nathan watched her for a second and then gave a swift nod, before pulling her close again.  
  
Peyton and Luke shared their own reunion, 'God I wish you wouldn't do things like that Luke, it was dangerous.'  
  
'He's my brother Peyton what do you want me to do?'  
  
She tried to be mad at him, but she couldn't criticize his loyalty to Nathan, instead she sighed, 'just don't put me through that again ok?' She whispered softly rubbing her nose gently against his in a butterfly kiss, then she turned to Nathan, 'same goes for you baby Scott.'  
  
Nathan smiled and saluted her, 'yes maaaam'.  
  
Luke laughed and then the two couples began walking back to the campsite.  
  
'What are we going to do guys?' Haley said quietly, 'we have to get out of here.'  
  
Luke nodded seriously, 'Don't worry I was on the phone to my mom before, I'll just ring them back and tell them where we are.'  
  
Nathan raised an eyebrow, 'them?'  
  
Luke nodded warily, 'your mom and dad, are with Keith and my mom, they're coming up here I think.'  
  
Nathan looked surprised, 'oh...' He murmered, 'well that's cool I guess.'  
  
Lucas nodded, 'I suppose.'  
  
They were both a little freaked out at the thought of their parents all together.  
  
Peyton snapped them out of it, 'hey I hate to be the one to bring this up but what are we going to do about this attacker till your parents get here?'  
  
Lucas shook his head slowly, as they reached the camp site, 'I doubt he'll try again..' he said seriously.  
  
Nathan nodded, immediately realising what Lucas was thinking, 'but if he does, we'll be ready for him.'  
  
They remained in silence until they reached the clearing, and then they all froze.  
  
Mouths open, they stared in horror at the scene infront of them, Tim lay on the ground near his tent, his head, the only part of him not covered in blood was rolling slightly from side to side.  
  
Brooke was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
  
DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHHH,  
  
Ok, so, next chapter,  
  
The adults reach the woods.  
  
Tensions run high as nerves get the better of the kids.  
  
And the psychopath turns killer, and murders his first victim! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou all so much for the reviews, you are the best and I really, really appreciate them.  
  
  
  
Nathan was the first to move,  
  
'TIM!' he shouted rushing to his best friend's side.  
  
Lucas rushed over to help Nathan.  
  
Haley and Peyton stood rooted to the spot. Peyton stared wildly around her, until her terror-stricken gaze met Haleys'.  
  
When she spoke, her voice was low and barely audiable, 'where's Brooke?'  
  
  
  
'Ok so this is where they're supposed to be?' Deb asked her husband warily, bringing the car to a stop.  
  
Dan frowned and unbuckled his seat-belt, 'Nathan said he was going camping at Mandrake Forest Deb, I don't know anything more than that, I'm not a mind reader.'  
  
Deb swallowed hard the intense frustration she felt growing inside her stomach. Her mind slowly returned to the incident a month before when she'd thrown Dan out of the house. After Nathan's collapse, it had been the last straw for her. But then after Nathan had spoken to her and found out about her throwing Dan out, he'd been quick to immediately blame himself. It was naturally his fault his parents had fallen out. Deb had seen how he'd shouldered the responsibility of something that wasn't his fault and she had been so upset by his depression that she'd taken Dan back.  
  
Of course he was still staying in the guest room and things were no better between them, but they played up the civility for Nathan's sake.  
  
Now Deb found herself wondering if she could really put up with Dan anymore, even for Nathan's sake.  
  
Karen and Keith climbed out the back of the car as they grouped next to the bonnet.  
  
'So here's what we do.' Keith started, 'we stay together, we search every inch of this forest till we find the kids alright?'  
  
Dan snorted incredulously, 'For Gods sake big brother, did you really think we were going to leave them here without looking everywhere?'  
  
Keith stared at Dan long and hard, 'you might of.'  
  
Dan took a menacing step forward, Deb grabbed him by the arm, 'hey stop it, stop being so pathetic, we have to find the kids.'  
  
Karen nodded, 'Deb's right, come on Keith.'  
  
She took Keith's arm and switched on the flashlight she held in her hand. Deb did the same. They started off into the forest.  
  
  
  
'TIM, COME ON MAN, TALK TO ME!'  
  
Lucas put a comforting hand on Nathan's shoulder, 'hey it's ok man, he'll be alright.'  
  
'No Luke, it's not ok!' Nathan shouted brushing his brother's hand off, 'we should have been here, we should never have split up.'  
  
Lucas sighed deeply, Nathan was right, they should have stayed together.  
  
Peyton stepped up quietly behind him, as Nathan continued to try to rouse Tim.  
  
'Lucas...' Peyton whispered, her voice no more than a whisper.  
  
Luke reached out overcome by the urge to protect her, he took her into his arms, and slowly rocked her, 'hey Peyton, it's gonna be ok.'  
  
Peyton stiffened and pulled back, as she did, Lucas noticed the awful pallor of her face, 'it's not ok Lucas...' she said shrilly, her voice rising, '.Brooke.' She shouted, 'Brooke's not here, where is she?'  
  
Lucas and Nathan both lifted their heads, identical fear in their eyes and realised Peyton was telling the truth.  
  
'Where is she Lucas?' Peyton screamed.  
  
Lucas had no idea.  
  
  
  
Brooke struggled with all the strength she could as she was dragged through the forest.  
  
Her screams were consistently muffled by the hand that covered her mouth.  
  
Brooke couldn't ever remember feeling this scared in all her life. She kept struggling but she just couldn't escape, a branch scratched her leg as she was dragged roughly over it, and Brooke let a lone tear fall down her cheek.  
  
This couldn't be it, this couldn't be how her life was supposed to end. In a dark forest with some psychopathic maniac.  
  
Desperately she tried to kick her legs out but again to no avail, as she made contact with nothing but air.  
  
It was with a sinking feeling that she noticed she was no longer among the trees anymore, but in another clearing. She felt herself being lowered to the ground and then just when she was about to try what she knew would be her final chance of escaping, she smelt the sickly scent of chloroform and then the darkness claimed her.  
  
  
  
Lucas looked from the huddled form of Peyton in his arms to the mournful group before him.  
  
Haley was adjusting Nathan's jacket under Tim's unconscious head.  
  
Nathan picked up his muddy phone from the floor, pocketed it and was stared into space, forhead wrinkled, eyes staring, unseeing into the night.  
  
Peyton looked like a small child, she seemed to be in a state of shock.  
  
Lucas stroked her hair gently.  
  
He looked over at Nathan, 'Nate?'  
  
Nathan continued to stare passed him.  
  
Lucas tried again, 'NATHAN!'  
  
His younger brother turned then, eyes hopeless, 'What?'  
  
'We have do think of a plan.'  
  
Nathan laughed humourlessly, 'Tim's unconscious, Brooke's missing, what plan can we possibly think of to make things better Luke?'  
  
Lucas frowned, 'we have to do something'.  
  
Haley slowly rubbed a hand against Nathan's back, 'he's right' she told her boyfriend softly.  
  
'We should have stayed together, we should never have left them alone, if we hadn't Tim wouldn't be... and Brooke wouldn't be..'  
  
Haley slowly brushed his forhead with her fingertips, 'Hey, hey...' She murmered softly, 'playing the blame game isn't going to get us anywhere now.'  
  
Nathan looked away.  
  
Then he sighed deeply and got to his feet, he glanced at Lucas and then gently picked Tim up and placed him over his shoulder effortlessly.  
  
'I suggest we find the nearest road, find help, get Brooke...' He told them all seriously, '..and then get the hell out of here.'  
  
Fuzzy, everything felt fuzzy.  
  
Brooke slowly opened her eyes, remembered what happened and started to panic. Immediately she tried to move, and found she couldn't. She appeared to be tied to some kind of make-shift table, in the centre of the clearing.  
  
Well this was twisted.  
  
Brooke's heart began to race as she realised there was no way in hell she could get off this thing, her legs and arms were tied so strongly to the logs beneath her, she couldn't even move, let alone escape.  
  
A dirty cloth prevented her from screaming and she felt nauseous as she moved her head slowly from side to side.  
  
What the hell was this? Was this psycho going to sacrifice her, rape her, murder her? Brooke didn't know, but she didn't like any of those options.  
  
Eyes welling with terrified tears she looked around her wildly, where was he? Where was the guy?  
  
Was he about to jump her?  
  
Brooke shuddered, this guy was like a snake, she'd always hated snakes, and at that moment she realised why, because they were at their most dangerous when you couldn't see them.  
  
  
  
Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Lucas moved cautiously through the woods, huddled together. They were all petrified.  
  
Nathan still carried an unconscious Tim, as he brought up the rear. Peyton shone the flashlight ahead of her, calling all the while for Brooke.  
  
Lucas wanted to tell her to shut up, if the psychopath heard her calls, he'd know exactly where they were, but he didn't have the heart to. Peyton was so distraught over Brooke's possible fate that he couldn't tell her to stop the only way she knew how of helping her.  
  
Haley remained close to Nathan, he had insisted she walk infront of him so he could keep an eye, and while she appreciated his protectiveness, she found it annoying that he couldn't walk infront of her, she was just as worried about him.  
  
Less than an hour ago he'd been unconscious and now here he was lugging a 13 stone guy over his shoulder, Haley knew this couldn't be doing him any good.  
  
Nathan kept a hand against Tim's back as he struggled along, he kept Haley in sight at all times, he was not going to let her get hurt again, no way. His head throbbed mercilessly, but he wasn't going to start telling everyone that. He needed to be strong, for the girls, for tim...and for Lucas. He had seen the worry in his brother's eyes and Nathan wanted to protect him, just as much as Haley. No, he had to keep up the strength, he'd nearly lost it before, and there was no way in hell he was going to do that again.  
  
A loud song, broke him from his thoughts as he walked and Nathan realised with a start that it was his mobile phone.  
  
Lucas couldn't help himself as he recognised the theme, he chuckled, 'Baywatch?' he raised an eyebrow at his brother as Nathan lowered Tim to the ground, 'and you make fun of me for batman?'  
  
Nathan ignored him and quickly answered his phone, it had been reading no signal, since they had arrived he was surprised it was working now.  
  
'Mom?' He asked as the name came up onscreen.  
  
'NATE!'  
  
'MOM!' Nathan shouted, overcome with happiness to hear his mother's voice.  
  
'Sweetie, oh thank God.' Deb gushed, 'I was...d...thought...danger, we drove..your dad.'  
  
Nathan shook his head frantically as his mom's voice broke up.  
  
'Mom I can't hear you! You're breaking up!'  
  
Lucas tapped Nathan's arm, as everyone stared frantically hoping Nathan could talk to his mom.  
  
'Tell her where we are.' Lucas ordered.  
  
What everyone failed to notice as they watched Nathan on the phone was the movement by the unconscious Tim.  
  
Nathan took a deep breath, 'Mom, look I don't know if you're getting this, but we're gonna try and make our way to the road, we've left the campsite, ok, and we're heading to the road, you got that?'  
  
'What....hear...'  
  
'MOM?'  
  
Nathan swore as Deb's voice gave way to the sound of a dial tone.  
  
'Damn it, I lost her!'  
  
Luke, Haley and Peyton sighed. Lucas nodded, 'Look all we have to do is get to the road and just hope they understood us ok?'  
  
The three others nodded and Nathan turned back to lift up Tim.  
  
He bent down, then paused mid-way as his eyes caught sight of something. Nathan felt the breath whoosh from his body, he felt paralysed, nauseous, frozen.  
  
In the moonlight the knife sticking out of Tim's chest reflected the moonbeams onto the ground beside him. Nathan didn't notice, all he saw was the look on his friends face. Tims' eyes were wide, frozen open, his mouth hung open, blood trickled down his chin.  
  
Nathan stared at him for mere seconds, then he turned away and violently emptied the contents of his stomach.  
  
  
  
So next time,  
  
Brooke finds herself in serious danger. The adults stumble across a body. The kids come face to face with the killer. 


	6. Chapter 6

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'  
  
Lucas felt the world spin around him as Haley and Peyton both shrieked at once. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't tear his gaze away from the gruesome site before him.  
  
Tim was dead, of that Lucas had no doubt. His eyes were fixed open and his chest no longer moved.  
  
Lucas looked at the three people he cared about so much infront of him and knew it was up to him to keep them all together now.  
  
Lucas's first concern was for Nathan, his brother was throwing up so much that Luke doubted there was anything left inside of him to get rid of. Haley and Peyton were screaming and crying clinging to one another for dear life.  
  
Luke walked over to Nathan, 'Nate...' he whispered softly as his brother continued to vomit onto the forest bed, 'come on man, it's ok.' He slowly brought a hand up to gently rub Nathan's hunched back.  
  
Nathan didn't reply he uttered an almost animal like groan, and continued to retch, it seemed that Lucas had been right he really did have nothing left to throw up.  
  
This was bound to hit him hard, Tim had been his best friend since they were 8 and Lucas was seriously worried for Nathan's mental and physical state.  
  
He was also frightened to death about a murderer on the loose preying on his friends.  
  
Continuing to rub circles on his brother's back, Lucas's mind worked quickly, they had to move now, that psychopath had murdered Tim, right in front of them, he knew where they were, they had to get away towards the road. The awful part Lucas realised was that they were going to have to leave Tim's body behind, they couldn't physically drag him with them.  
  
Lucas winced at the thought of how Nathan would react to leaving his best friend's body behind in the forest.  
  
He jumped when he realised Haley was at his side, immediately Lucas's eyes searched for Peyton, he was letting nobody out of his sight. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her stood near to where he was crouched. He gently reached out a hand and placed it on her leg, needing the contact, needing to know that she was safe.  
  
Haley walked towards Nathan, she reached his other side, and kneeled in the leaves next to him.  
  
Her face was streaked with tears, she slowly reached a hand out and traced a finger down the side of her boyfriend's face, with such tenderness that Luke had to look away feeling like he was almost intruding on something so personal.  
  
'Nathan?' Haley whispered softly, he didn't flinch, he didn't acknowledge her, he didn't move.  
  
'Nathan'. Haley tried again, tilting his chin slowly up so his eyes were looking directly into hers, 'Nathan honey?'  
  
Still nothing, his eyes were almost glazed, his skin white, his forehead shiny with perspiration contrasted horribly with the vigorous shaking his body was suffering.  
  
Haley looked up fearfully at Lucas, he leaned forward too, 'Hey little brother? Talk to me ok, talk to us, come on man, just say something for us will you Nate?'  
  
Nathan looked up then very slowly, he looked at his brother and Haley and they were both horrified to see the sheer hopelessness in his eyes.  
  
'What?' His croaked, his voice no more than a whisper, 'What do you want me to say? He's dead, Tim is dead.'  
  
Lucas shook his head as Haley ran her hand over Nathan's hair, 'I know he is man, I know, but we have to get out of here now?'  
  
Nathan looked up at Lucas sharply then, his eyes were wide, dreading what he knew Lucas was going to confirm, 'You're saying we have to leave him here aren't you?'  
  
Lucas didn't have to answer, he just swallowed sympathetically at Nathan, and he confirmed it.  
  
'NO WAY!' Nathan snapped, vigorously shaking his head, 'nuhuh! There's no way in hell Luke..no way!'  
  
'Nate....'  
  
'No! I can't believe you're even suggesting this, he's my best friend Luke, my best friend, what the hell is wrong with you.'  
  
Lucas sighed, 'Nate, would you listen to me?'  
  
'No, you listen to me Luke, lets get one thing straight right here, right now, you want to leave him then go right on ahead, but you're going to have to leave me too, cos there's no way I'm leaving him here to just rot!' Nathan was furious now, and he was so ashen that he looked on the verge of collapse.  
  
Haley tried to calm him, she gripped his shoulders roughly, 'Nathan, sweetie, listen to me, we'll come back for him....'  
  
Nathan whirled on her, 'Come back?' He shouted his voice rising, 'come back for him? Are you serious? This is Tim we're talking about here, not some stranger, not some body, my best friend! And you actually want me to leave him here?'  
  
Haley sobbed as a tear ran down her cheek, 'I don't know.' she said softly. Lucas jumped in, 'Nate..listen to me, ok..' When Nathan started to interrupt once again he held a hand up, stopping him, 'listen carefully, none of us, not one of us wants to leave Tim, you got it? But right now we haven't got a lot of choice, now we have got a killer on our tails, a missing girl and we need to get Haley, Peyton and ourselves out of here, now there is nothing we can do for Tim now, but we could help Brooke, we could get our girlfriends to safety. And if that means leaving Tim, then that's what we have to do!'  
  
Nathan listened to this in silence, he couldn't risk the girls or Luke's life for his own selfish loyalty, he slowly, tenderly moved a hand over to his best friend's face, he closed Tim's eyes with a shudder, then he took off his jacket and put it over Tim's head.  
  
Haley watched all this, silent tears running down her cheek, she looked over at Luke and was surprised to see his own eyes filled with tears. Peyton was openly sobbing, little hiccupping gasps that broke the silence of the forest.  
  
Nathan didn't cry at all.  
  
He stood up, 'lets go.'  
  
Luke and Haley got to their feet slowly, watching Nathan warily, he did not look good.  
  
Peyton reached a hand out to steady him, and then linked her arm through his, Nathan gave her a weak smile, greatful for the support.  
  
Lucas and Haley followed them slowly, the icy grip of fear tightening around their hearts.  
  
  
  
'What did he say?' Dan asked impatiently.  
  
'I already told you Dan' Deb replied with an impatient sigh, 'I couldn't make it out, all I heard was "we've left the campsite', then we lost the signal.  
  
Dan swore, 'Oh great so that means they're wandering around the woods somewhere.'  
  
Keith glared at his brother, 'Look we all know they're sensible kids, they know to head to the road if there's trouble, something must have happened if they're still in the woods.'  
  
The three other adults fell silent at this, what had happened, this was a worrying thought.  
  
Deb and Karen linked arms with one another, as the men walked ahead.  
  
Karen leaned in and whispered in Deb's ear, 'hey this makes me sound like such a wimp, but does this scare you at all?' Deb smiled back at Karen and answered in a hushed voice, 'what you're a wimp for being afraid of wandering around the woods at 5.30 in the morning looking for our sons who may or may not be being pursued by a maniac hell- bent on revenge? Then I guess I'm one too.'  
  
Karen smiled back, 'point taken.' As the two women hurried to keep up with the eldest Scott men, Karen thanked God again for Deb's friendship.  
  
'Do you think they're arguing?'  
  
Deb looked over at the backs of Dan and Keith, 'I don't know' she sighed, 'but if they are you can bet Dan's the one in the wrong.'  
  
'How are things going with him back in the house anyway?' Karen asked cautiously, 'I mean we haven't had much of a chance to talk about it lately, it's got to be hard on you and Nathan.'  
  
'It is. You know I don't know why I let him come crawling back, I just couldn't bear to see Nathan blame himself for the break up of our marriage, he has too much to deal with already.'  
  
'But Deb, surely you can't stay in a marriage that's so destructive. To you and Nathan.'  
  
'You know what Karen, you're right, I always used Nathan as the reason we stayed together, but now I feel he's the biggest reason we should be apart. Dan has damaged my son so badly, and I feel like I've failed him as a mother for not doing something about it.'  
  
'Deb, no'.  
  
'Yes Karen, I do. If I hadn't stopped Dan from pushing me out of Nathan's life while he was growing up, he wouldn't have got so messed up.'  
  
Karen placed a reassuring arm around the younger woman's shoulders, 'Deb, you can not be blamed for Dan's mistakes, believe me, I know how it feels.'  
  
Deb nodded, 'I just love Nate so much and I feel we've gotton so much closer since his collapse, I couldn't bear it if anything happened...'  
  
'Don't say it' Karen whispered, 'nothing's going to happen, we're going to find Luke and Nathan and the others and they're all going to be fine.'  
  
Karen had only just finished her sentence when they heard frantic shouts from the men. Sharing frightened glances, they ran over to where Keith and Dan stood.  
  
'Keith?' Karen whispered.  
  
'Dan?' Deb asked frightened.  
  
Keith and Dan both stood frozen looking down, Deb and Karen followed their gaze and the forest erupted in screams.  
  
  
  
Brooke, had to stop herself from shouting with happiness when she finally spat the cloth from her mouth, hah now on to the ropes!  
  
She struggled vigorously, rubbing her wrist ropes against the log below her, she had no idea where that maniac was, but as long as he wasn't there to see her escaping, then she was grateful.  
  
As she struggled to escape her bonds her mind wandered to the others. She hoped they were ok, they must know she was missing by now, and what about Tim? Brooke felt her heart race, the psycho guy had hit him pretty hard, and her mind didn't even want to go to where they were before he had interrupted him. Was she and Tim having a moment, he was about to kiss her, she knew he was.  
  
Well all these years of treating him like the plague and now suddenly she felt excited at the prospect of being with Tim Smith. Brooke wasn't sure if it was the fact that her life was in danger or what but she found it incredible that she was thinking about Tim in this light.  
  
Ever since she was 9 and she and Peyton had been put in the same class as Tim and Nathan, he had followed her around like a love-sick puppy. Brooke had seen him as no more than a nuisance, but lately, he'd changed, she could actually see Tim's potential, the way he'd been with her tonight, comforting and so sweet, Brooke couldn't deny feeling something for him.  
  
As she struggled, she hoped feverently that Tim was ok, then she swallowed repeatedly, took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she possibly could, praying all the while that the people she wanted would hear her.  
  
  
  
'Nathan please, come on talk to me.'  
  
Nathan held Haley's hand in his own as they walked, he'd never felt so low in all his life, not after all the fights with his dad, not after the drugs, nothing had ever made him feel as bad as Tim's death.  
  
He felt sick to his stomach, hot, cold, his head throbbed, and he couldn't think clearly. He just wanted to wake up and realise that this was all no more than a bad dream.  
  
He squeezed Haley's hand tightly and drew in a deep breath, 'it's my fault', he whispered.  
  
Haley tugged on his arm causing him to stop, Peyton and Lucas almost bumped into them.  
  
'What's going on?' Peyton asked.  
  
'What did you say Nate?' Haley asked eyes searching his face desperately.  
  
Nathan raised his eyes to hers and swallowed the lump that was threatening to choke him in his throat.  
  
'It's my fault Tim's dead.'  
  
Lucas, Haley and Peyton all jumped in, 'No!'  
  
'Yes,' Nathan argued, 'yes it is, if I hadn't taken my eyes off him, left him at the mercy of that monster while I was talking to my mom, this would never have happened, he wouldn't be dead.'  
  
Nathan shivered violently then, he was wearing nothing more than a sleevless top now that he'd taken off his jumper. Lucas started to remove his but Nathan stopped him.  
  
'Don't be stupid Luke, you've got nothing on under that you'll freeze.'  
  
'Yeah but I'm not the one who looks like he's about to pass out'. Lucas replied, a worried frown across his forehead.  
  
'Really Luke, please I'm fine.'  
  
Peyton eyed Nathan seriously, 'you can't really think what happened to Tim was your fault Nathan, did you put that knife in his chest.'  
  
'Well...no'.  
  
'Then you're not responsible.'  
  
'But...'  
  
Haley interrupted them, 'SHHHHHHHHHHH!'  
  
Lucas, Peyton and Nathan all stared at her, 'what?'  
  
'Did you guys hear that?'  
  
Peyton frowned, 'hear what?'  
  
As she spoke they all heard what Haley had heard, a loud, piercing scream, 'heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!'  
  
Peyton's eyes widened, 'that was...that was Brooke!'  
  
The group set off at a run, heading in the direction of the screams.  
  
Deb couldn't look at the body in front of her, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, she had seen enough.  
  
'Oh God, oh no, oh please..' she stammered.  
  
Keith and Dan stood staring down.  
  
Dan crouched down low, he stared at the knife sticking out of the chest of the boy below him.  
  
Karen swallowed hard, fear so intense it almost choked her, 'who is that?'  
  
Deb felt her world crash in around her, she couldn't see the face, she only saw the jacket that covered it.  
  
'It's Nathan's jacket....' she whispered, feeling like she was dying inside, 'Dan, that's our son.'  
  
  
  
'BROOOOOOOOOOOOKE!' Peyton screamed as she ran in the direction of her best friend's voice.  
  
'Brooke keep shouting!' Nathan yelled.  
  
'YOU GUYYYYYYYYYS OVER HEEEEEEEEEEERE!' Brooke shrieked back, almost sobbing with relief to hear her friends' voices.  
  
Haley's eyes widened as they reached the clearing, Brooke seemed to be tied to some sort of rigged up table made out of logs. She looked frightened but not hurt.  
  
Nathan tore passed her and he Luke and Peyton quickly began untying her.  
  
'Oh Brooke, are you ok?' Peyton asked tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
'Peyt! Oh God I was so scared!' Brooke sobbed back.  
  
Nathan and Lucas soon had her untied and in seconds she was on her feet and the two girls were in a crushing embrace.  
  
Haley walked over to them and placed a hand on Brooke's back, 'I'm glad you're ok Brooke' she said softly, and was almost suffocated to death when Brooke spun back around and pulled Haley into the hug too.  
  
She let go of them both and turned to the Scotts. 'Ahh come here you gorgeous creatures.' She shrieked, pulling the startled guys into a hug.  
  
Nathan had to bend very low, but he clutched her tightly back, for all her flightiness and thoughtlessness, Brooke was one of his oldest friends, and he loved her.  
  
Lucas too, grinned, who would have thought a year ago that Brooke Davis, the cheerleading 'whore' of the school would come to be one of his closest friends.  
  
'Now..' Brooke said pulling back, eyes darkening slightly, 'where's Tim?'  
  
Nathan's face fell, everyone was silent.  
  
Brooke arched an eyebrow, suddenly frightened by the change in atmosphere, 'well?'  
  
Before anyone could answer a voice spoke from behind them, 'if you're talking about the young man I knifed in the chest a moment ago, then I'm afraid, he's dead.'  
  
The five teenagers spun horrified.  
  
Harry Jarvis stepped from the shadows and pulled off the balaclava that had concealed his face, his eyes narrowed menacingly as they came to rest on the features of the two young men in the group.  
  
'Ahhh, Dan Scott's boys,' he smiled evily, 'it's about time we finally met!'  
  
  
  
So next time,  
  
Brooke learns the truth about Tim.  
  
Dan, Deb, Karen and Keith come across the teens and Harry.  
  
Dan squares off to his old nemesis.  
  
A hostage standoff takes place. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, before we get on with the story, I just wanted to say a HUGE thanks to each and every one of my reviewers! When I began writing this story I was thinking how great it would be to get 5, and now I have like 72! I mean 72? It's crazy, I'm so, so greatful for you all, and happy you're enjoying the story.  
  
So I am trying to update as soon as I can. This is for all you brilliant reviewers, you guys absolutely rock! Thanks again and keep reviewing will ya? It would be sooo awesome to make ir to 100!  
  
Charli xxx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Nooooooooooooooooo' Deb wailed as she felt her legs give way beneath her. Karen and Keith both lunged to catch her.  
  
Dan's hand hovered, shaking above the jacket that covered the boy's face, they had to be sure this was Nathan. Dan felt his mouth go as dry as sandpaper, Nathan couldn't be dead, he couldn't lose his son.  
  
Deb collapsed into Karen's arms as the dark-haired women gently stroked her hair.  
  
'Shhhh...shhhh....' Karen whispered, not knowing what to say, how to help.  
  
Nathan was a good kid, she'd seen the way he and Lucas were together and in the past few months he'd really become a part of her family. Karen felt awful that the young boy was dead. What was she supposed to say to Deb, to Keith, to Lucas....  
  
Karen's breath caught in her throat, oh God, did Lucas know Nathan was dead, had her son met the same fate? Karen tried to push aside the horrific images beginning to crowd her mind. No, Lucas was not dead, she wouldn't believe that.  
  
Deb felt herself drifting into a trance-like state, no please not my boy, not my Nate, she prayed desperately, please.  
  
Even as her mind prayed feverently images began to invade her mind, images of Nathan's childhood.  
  
Deb squeezed her eyes shut tightly.  
  
* FLASH *  
  
A dark haired 6lb premature baby Nathan, nestled in her arms. Dan returning from the gift shop with a tiny basketball, and placing it in the baby's tiny fist, beaming with pride.  
  
* FLASH *  
  
A gap-toothed, 3 year old Nathan grinning up at his mother, chocolate cake all around his mouth.  
  
* FLASH *  
  
A 5 year old Nathan walking into his class confidently, without looking back, as she cried at the door, on his first day of School.  
  
* FLASH *  
  
An unhappy looking, 10 year old Nathan standing next to Dan, dressed in his basketball training gear, waving her goodbye as she went on one of her business trips.  
  
* FLASH *  
  
16 year old Nathan working out before the father/son game, 'I just wish he'd lay off you know?' 'Nate, you know if you don't wanna play, don't play, he'll get over it.' 'We both know that's a lie mom.'  
  
* FLASH *  
  
Nathan beaming at her and pulling her into a hug as she told him how happy she was for him and Haley, 'I love her so much mom', 'I'm so happy for you Nate, I really am sweetie, you couldn't find a nicer young woman.' 'Thanks mom, thanks so much.' 'What for?' 'For supporting me, for not criticising, for loving me whatever, just for everything.'  
  
Deb's eyes snapped open as she remembered Nathan's words to her just last week. 'Thanks mom...for loving me whatever.' And now he was gone.  
  
No, Deb wouldn't believe it, not of her sweet, vulnerable little boy. The boy who tried so hard to make the world believe he was a tough man, when he was just a kid, a child, her child.  
  
'NOOOOOOOO!' Deb screamed, she had to know, she had to know, Dan was being pathetic, just staring down at the body, hand hovering. Deb reached forward, passed a startled Karen and Keith, passed her horrified husband, and pulled away the jacket.  
  
  
  
'Ahhh, Dan Scott's boys, it's about time we finally met!'  
  
Lucas stared at the guy infront of them, feeling a shiver run up his spine, who the hell was he? And how the hell did he know that he and Nathan were Dan's sons?  
  
Lucas glanced at his brother questioningly, Nathan's eyes were black with fury, the guy had murdered his best friend, but he was also frowning, so Lucas gathered that Nathan didn't know the guy either.  
  
'Stay back!' Lucas shouted, pulling Peyton and Brooke closer to him, as Nathan did the same with Haley.  
  
The man laughed and took more steps forward, 'Stay back, stay back? Do you know how long I've waited for this young Lucas?'  
  
Lucas exhaled sharpely, ok who the hell was this guy, and how did he know his name.  
  
Nathan held Haley closely, 'What do you want you bastard?'  
  
Harry turned to Nathan then and the look he gave him was so cold, so unbelievably evil that Nathan felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.  
  
'You look so much like him, you know, you're his absolute double. From the appearance to the pathetic arrogance, you think you have the right to call me a bastard?'  
  
'You killed my best friend, so yeah I think I sure as hell have the right.'  
  
Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock, no, no Tim couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be, she shuddered violently and turned her face into Luke's chest, she couldn't let this sicko see her tears.  
  
How could he do that to Tim, 'if you're talking about the young man I knifed in the chest a moment ago, then I'm afraid, he's dead', Brooke had heard the guy snarl the words, but she still couldn't believe them. No, maybe Tim was just hurt, then any minute now he'd come in and charge the guy and get her and all of them out of this mess. Yeah, that was it, he was fine.  
  
'Your best friend huh? He wasn't much of a fighter, infact he was laughably easy to kill, I'd have expected better taste in friends of you Nathan.'  
  
Nathan exploded, he pushed Haley back and ran at the guy, furious, he'd never felt such murderous rage inside him before. How dare he say that about Tim.  
  
'NATHAAAN!' Haley and Lucas screamed at once. Lucas was quickly moving, but not quickly enough.  
  
It took Nathan merely a few seconds to realise that the guy wasn't looking worried, infact he was looking completely unruffled, for a second a niggle of doubt crept into Nathan's eyes, his doubts were very much confirmed when he saw the pistol aimed at point blank range at his chest.  
  
  
  
'Oh Tim..' Deb whispered sadly, feeling furious with herself for being relieved that it wasn't Nathan lying dead before her.  
  
Dan and Deb shared a glance as they both recognised Nathan's best friend.  
  
Karen and Keith looked confused, 'Deb?'  
  
Deb turned to look at them, 'Tim's Nate's best friend.'  
  
Karen raised a hand to her mouth, 'Oh god is that Sherri's son?'  
  
'Stepson' Dan replied, even he looked horrified at the sight of the body before him.  
  
Deb slowly placed Nathan's jacket back over Tim's head.  
  
'We have to call the police.'  
  
Keith nodded, 'try and get the phone working again Deb'.  
  
Deb pulled the phone from her bag and dialled 911 with shaking fingers.  
  
She sighed with relief as she heard a voice, 'yes' she murmered, 'I'd like to report a murder, and I need a hell of a lot of cops over here now...Mandrake Forest...our kids are missing out here and there's a maniac after them.yes we have a good idea who it is..' her eyebrows rose, horrified, 'WHAT? You can't be serious, look our kids are in serious danger, we've got one teenager dead here, and 5 missing, you're going to have to do better than that...fine, but just get here ok!'  
  
Hanging up the phone, Deb swore angrily, 'shit!'  
  
'What?' Karen asked, voicing what the other adults were thinking.  
  
'They're not going to get here for at least fifteen minutes !'  
  
'15 MINUTES?' Keith shouted.  
  
'The nearest stations in the next town, 15 minutes is the best they can do.'  
  
Dan stood quickly, 'then we'd better find the kids ourselves then.'  
  
That was the only time the other three adults would ever agree with Dan.  
  
  
  
Nathan skidded to a halt, mere feet away from the gun, 'uhhhhh' he said.  
  
Lucas bumped into him.  
  
'Get back!' Harry snarled, 'it would be a real shame for this thing to go off hey?'  
  
Nathan and Lucas both moved back very slowly. Nathan stood infront of Haley immediately.  
  
Harry noticed this, he slowly walked towards them. Nathan immediately balled his fists.  
  
'Who's your pretty girlfriend Nathan?'  
  
Nathan's eyes glittered dangerously, 'stay away from her' he growled.  
  
Haley's heart was practically exploding from her chest. The guy was waving the gun around, Nathan as usual was playing the hero and trying to protect her, but again the fear she felt in her soul wasn't for her but for him. He was going to get himself killed if he kept acting like this.  
  
'Nathan...' she whispered.  
  
Brooke, Lucas and Peyton watched terrified as Harry began to circle Nathan and Haley. Lucas wanted to rush the guy again, he was desperate to take the guy out, but he also knew that if he made one wrong move, this could all end in a blood bath. Instead his mind worked frantically over what to do.  
  
Harry looked at Haley and leered so horribly at her that she felt sick to her stomach, 'aren't we a pretty little thing'.  
  
Nathan's chest rose and fell rapidly as he felt white hot anger boil inside him, 'I'll tell you this one more time, stay away from her.'  
  
In a split second, Harry wrenched the gun forward and pressed it straight to Nathan's forhead.  
  
Lucas exhaled sharply, stepped forward , Peyton grabbed his arm tightly. 'Lucas, don't!'  
  
'No!' Haley gasped, looking at Harry, 'please.'  
  
Nathan felt the cool metal against his forhead, and fought to keep calm, he'd been in tight spots over the years, but he'd never had a gun pressed to his head before.  
  
Haley moved from behind Nathan to his side. No-one was going to hurt him, no-one.  
  
'Get away from him!' She hissed furiously, though inside she was shaking right to the tips of her toes.  
  
'Haley.' Nathan whispered, 'don't'.  
  
Haley stepped forward more, 'HALES!' Lucas shouted in warning.  
  
'I said, get away from him.'  
  
Harry smiled at her, a horrible, taunting smile, 'oh you want me to get away from him huh?'  
  
Haley just stared at him, having no idea what the hell she was doing, knowing only that she couldn't...she wouldn't let anyone hurt the guy she loved.  
  
'I'll get away from him.' Harry said sarcastically, 'if you come over here.' He motioned to his side.  
  
'HALEY..DON'T!' Nathan shouted, furious with Haley for putting herself in this kind of danger.  
  
Haley had no doubts in her mind, she walked over to Harry and stood at his side, she would gladly put herself in danger, if it got Nathan out of it.  
  
Nathan stared in horror, ok, she did not just do that.  
  
In an instant, so fast that no-one could breath let alone move to do anything about it, Harry flung his arm around Haley's throat and pressed the gun to her temple.  
  
'HALEY!' Nathan's stomach dropped, he took a step forward.  
  
'AH.AH.AH' Harry smirked mocking him, 'I wouldn't come any closer if I were you Nate!' He over pronounced Nathan's nick-name, making his blood boil.  
  
Lucas stared feeling sick at the twist in events, they had to do something, but what, what could they do?  
  
Peyton swallowed the fear that felt like it was visibly choking her, she looked from Nathan, to Haley, to Lucas and back to Haley again, how were they going to get out of this?  
  
Harry grinned, 'right Nathan here's the deal, you want your little girlfriend back alive? I want Dan Scott's sons dead, simple as that.'  
  
'What does my Dad have to do with this?'  
  
'He's a part of my history that you could say, 'permenantly scarred me'.'  
  
'So what does that have to do with us?' Lucas asked his voice cracking slightly.  
  
'Dan took basketball from me, I take basketball from him. I read about you boys, star players, just like your dear old dad, I figured since old Danny boy can't play anymore, I'd take his future away from him, like he took mine all those years ago.'  
  
Nathan shook his head, eyes never leaving Haley's, he hoped to God she read the hidden message in his eyes, he was going to get her out of this, some way, some how, he was going to save her.  
  
'Look, number 1,' he said in disbelief, 'Luke and I are not our Dad, I mean hell, I hate the guy most of the time and Luke can't even stand to be in the same room as him, number 2, Haley has nothing to do with this, and number 3...' Nathan paused for a second, eyebrows raised in complete disgust, 'you're crazy, I'm soooo sorry that my daddy upset you many years ago.whatever, but I have absolutely no clue what the hell you are talking about and I suggest you back away from my girlfriend right now, else I swear, I will kill you, and I will kill you painfully.'  
  
Lucas sighed in exasperation, Nathan always did that, acted before thinking, he couldn't afford to be reckless here, not when Haley's life was at stake. Lucas damned his little brother's hot head.  
  
'Look, why don't you take me instead.' He spoke up, 'I won't struggle.'  
  
Harry looked over at him, 'so noble of you Lucas really...'  
  
Nathan looked at Lucas sharply, 'you're not doing that.' He muttered seriously.  
  
Harry turned back to Nathan, 'do you want your girlfriend back Nathan?'  
  
Nathan glanced at Haley, her eyes were wide, tearful, her cheeks flushed, her skin white.  
  
'Of course I do.'  
  
'Then I have a little game for you.'  
  
Nathan's eyes narrowed suspisciously, 'what kind of game?' He asked dreading the answer.  
  
Harry loosened his hold a little on Haley and lowered the gun slightly so he could reach into his pocket. He pulled out a glittering penknife.  
  
He raised it to Haley's throat, Haley gave a strangled cry.  
  
Nathan felt sick.  
  
'So the game is called Russian roulette, I have one bullet in this gun Nathan, one bullet, I want to play a little roulette with you, for your girlfriend's life.'  
  
Nathan's jaw tightened, it was the only sign he showed of having heard Harry's comment.  
  
Lucas shook his head, and edged a little closer to his brother, 'don't do that Nathan.'  
  
Nathan had no choice, he would do anything for Haley, and if that meant dying to keep her safe, then he would gladly do it.  
  
He took the gun from Harry's outstretched hand.  
  
'Don't think about it.' He thought to himself, 'don't think about it, just do it.'  
  
He placed the gun in his mouth.  
  
Peyton couldn't watch, she turned her head into Brooke's shoulder, Brooke sobbed frantically. Lucas silently shook his head, willing Nathan not to do this. Haley squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Nathan pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
'Damn it!' Dan cursed loudly.  
  
'What?' Keith asked as Dan stopped still.  
  
'The torch battery's going.'  
  
Keith took the torch and smacked it against his hand hard.  
  
It blinked out.  
  
Dan shook his head, 'well done Keith, that was brilliant!'  
  
Keith was angry with Dan and himself, 'shut up Danny'.  
  
'No, now we can't even see where we're going, this is just friggin great!'  
  
Deb was about to tell Dan to shut up when the sound of voices reached them.  
  
They all turned to one another, hardly daring to hope.  
  
'SHHHH!' Keith whispered, raising a finger to his lips and motioning them to follow him. Deb and Karen bent low and crept after him.  
  
Dan did not.  
  
He walked straight passed them all bold as brass onto the clearing before them.  
  
'DAN!' Keith hissed, furious.  
  
He, Karen and Deb stood, their cover was well and truly blown now. They quickly followed him into the clearing.  
  
The first thing Deb noticed was the man with his arm around Haley's neck, the second thing she noticed was her son holding a gun in his mouth, and then she saw him pull the trigger.  
  
'NATHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!' Deb shrieked tearing forward across the clearing.  
  
Harry jumped and spun around, shocked to see a blond woman run towards him, ahh he recognised her now, Deb Scott, the years had been good to her, she was still beautiful.  
  
Nathan almost pulled the trigger a second time when he heard his mother shriek, he was so surprised. There had been no bullet. He paused taking deep breaths, heart pounding, phew he was still alive, for a moment there..  
  
'Stay back!' Harry screamed at the four adults running towards him, they all froze. Harry's eyes fell on the figure on the far left, there he was the guy who'd ruined his life, the guy who'd destroyed his dreams.  
  
Dan Scott.  
  
He pushed Haley back towards Nathan and yanked the gun from his hand in one swift movement.  
  
Haley almost collapsed shakily into Nathan's arms. He pressed her tightly against his chest, kissing her hair gently, thanking god that she was ok, and in his arms.  
  
She snuggled into him, letting his strong arms cling to her, feeling his heart pounding within his chest and she knew she was safe.  
  
Deb, Karen, Keith and Dan stood a few metres away afraid to get to close, afraid for their kids' lives.  
  
Deb stared at Nathan, her heart slowly calming down some, a moment ago she thought he was going to die, that gun in his mouth, she shuddered horrified at what could have happened, she had to keep looking at him to know he was ok. Nathan looked up at her and they shared a look.  
  
Karen stared at Lucas, he looked back at her, eyes wide, frantic. Karen wanted nothing more than to run to her son and hold him, but not while this maniac stood a few metres away wielding a gun.  
  
Keith stared at the guy holding the gun, he wasn't that big, maybe he and Dan could overpower him. But still, Keith knew he couldn't risk the kids' lives. No he'd have to wait patiently and bide his time.  
  
Dan stepped forward, eyeing the gun uneasily, this was one trip down memory lane he was not looking forward to.  
  
'Harry, why don't you put the gun down?'  
  
Harry eyed him, eyes staring wildly, 'Dan Scott...I have waited so long for this..so long to hurt you the way you hurt me.'  
  
'It's in the past Harry, why don't you just leave it there?'  
  
'That 'past' as you so simply sum it up Dan, has dictated the rest of my horrendous life. After I couldn't play anymore, that was it, I had no prospects, I wasn't an academic so I had nothing, then after that auditorium incident, I was jailed for 17 years dan, do you think that's fair?'  
  
'Well yes, you threatened an auditorium full of innocent people at gun- point.' Dan replied smugly.  
  
Harry shook his head furious at Dan's flippant attitude, 'well I didn't think it was fair, and now you're going to see something else unfair.'  
  
He spun madly to face Nathan, 'you...come here now!' he shouted. 'And you.' He told Lucas, 'or your girlfriends die, a nice bloody death, right here, right now.'  
  
Nathan and Lucas exchanged dread-filled glances.  
  
Peyton gasped, 'lucas..no!'  
  
Haley gripped onto Nathan's arm, 'no, Hales let go.' He told her.  
  
He and Lucas walked up to Harry.  
  
Harry stood them both in front of him.  
  
Deb and Karen both tried to move towards their sons, Keith grabbed each woman by the arm.  
  
Dan stared, nervous now, 'let them go Harry.'  
  
He smirked, 'hmmmm...let me see..no.'  
  
Dan took a step forward.  
  
'I wouldn't move if I were you Dan, now here's what I want you to do, as me and Nathan were discussing before, I have only one bullet in this gun, so as you can see I have a dilemma, do I kill your eldest son?' He asked swinging the gun towards Lucas, 'or your youngest one?' He spun the gun back to Nathan.  
  
His eyes met Dan's then, 'your choice Danny', he snarled menacingly, 'which of your boys am I going to have the pleasure of killing?'  
  
Dan swallowed hard, eyeing Nathan then Lucas, what the hell was he going to do?  
  
  
  
So..next time,  
  
Haley and Peyton fear for their boyfriends lives!  
  
A choice is made!  
  
Someone is shot! 


	8. final chapter

Ok so sorry for the wait. This is the final chapter, enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Nathan looked at Lucas in horror.  
  
Lucas stared back, the fear reflected in his own eyes.  
  
Peyton and Haley clutched each other's hands tightly, both of them shaking like leaves.  
  
Dan moved forward, 'I...' he looked from son to son, 'I..' How could he make this choice? 'I..choose...neither!'  
  
His statement was met with silence. Lucas swallowed, touched, he had expected Dan to easily choose Nathan.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyebrows, 'fine then if u won't let me kill one of your sons, then I guess I'll have to kill your wife.'  
  
In mere seconds he pulled the gun on Deb, who was standing with Karen and Keith and pulled the trigger.  
  
Deb crumpled to the ground immediately.  
  
'MOOOOOOOOOOOM' Nathan screamed, running towards her.  
  
Lucas watched as everyone immediately turned to Deb, Harry threw the gun to the ground, took off and began to run into the woods. Lucas picked up the gun and levelled his shaking fist to aim at his retreating form.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped with all he had that he had been right about Harry's lack of intelligence.  
  
Squeezing the trigger, his eyes snapped open as a gunshot echoed around the clearing.  
  
Harry fell to the ground.  
  
Lucas smiled in satisfaction. He walked over until he stood right over him, he waited until Harry opened his pain-wracked eyes and then he cocked his head to the right.  
  
'It ain't Russian roulette if you leave more than one bullet Harry.'  
  
The police arrived a short time later.  
  
Haley watched tearfully as Nathan bent over his mom as the paramedics worked on her.  
  
Dan stood white-faced, barking orders at the paramedics.  
  
The police were talking to Lucas and Peyton.  
  
Brooke stood alone by the edge of the woods, she was thinking about how she was going to talk to Tim's parents and tell them what a wonderful, heroic guy their son was.  
  
Karen and Keith were huddled close to where Deb lay.  
  
The paramedics loaded Deb into the ambulance as Nathan looked beseechingly at Haley.  
  
'Come with me?'  
  
Haley squeezed his hand, 'of course'.  
  
Lucas left Brooke and Peyton with the police and walked over to them.  
  
'How is she?'  
  
Nathan shook his head, tearfully. He didn't trust himself to speak. His mom had been shot.  
  
Haley turned a tear-stained face to Luke, 'we're going to go in the ambulance', she told him.  
  
'Ok', Lucas replied, 'Dan gave Uncle Keith his keys so we'll follow you to the hospital.'  
  
'Ok'.  
  
Lucas looked at his brother, 'hey, she'll be alright man'.  
  
Nathan gave a swift nod, and he and Haley climbed into the ambulance after Dan.  
  
Dan shared a glance with Nathan as they both watched Deb, the oxygen mask securely fastened over her face.  
  
Haley clasped Nathan's hand tightly. He turned slightly to her and she rested her forehead against his. This did not go unnoticed by Dan.  
  
It was the first time he realised just how much the girl meant to his son. His attention was immediately drawn back to his wife when she let out a moan.  
  
'DEB?' He leaned over her.  
  
'Nathaaaaaaan' Deb whispered, her voice scratchy.  
  
'Mom?' Nathan bent his head to hers.  
  
'Oh sweetie, thank..god...you're alright', she murmered, '..thought something had happened to you.'  
  
Nathan swallowed hard, 'I'm ok mom, I love you, you're going to be ok'. He squeezed her hand.  
  
'I love you', Deb whispered back.  
  
Nathan nodded, a lone tear falling down his cheek.  
  
Dan watched the exchange in silence.  
  
'I thought I'd lost you', Deb croaked out, as she lay in the hospital bet half an hour later.  
  
Nathan shook his head, 'I thought I'd lost you'.  
  
Deb smiled, 'we're a pair aren't we?'  
  
Nathan nodded. 'I'm so glad you're ok mom'.  
  
Deb held his hand, 'me too sweetie, me too'.  
  
Luckily the bullet hadn't hit any vital organs and Deb had merely lost a lot of blood. The doctors had extracted the bullet and proclaimed her 'on the road to recovery'.  
  
She still looked pretty pale to Nathan, but that was to be expected.  
  
Dan stood in the corner of the room, silently.  
  
Nathan stood, he looked at his mom, 'I'm gonna go see if Haley's ok', he told her, then he shot his dad a warning look, 'if u need me I'll just be outside'. He did not want his dad upsetting his mom in anyway.  
  
Dan's mouth tightened, but he obviously understood his son's hidden message, 'don't hurt her'.  
  
Nathan walked out of the room and saw her standing there in the corridor.  
  
His light, his salvation, the woman he loved.  
  
She opened her arms and pulled his head to her shoulder.  
  
Nathan felt all the emotion, the shock, the terror, the worry of that awful day come to the surface. He began to sob, quietly at first until finally he was completely breaking down in her arms.  
  
She didn't say a word.  
  
She just held him.  
  
This was how Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Karen and Keith found them later.  
  
They all feared the worst.  
  
'Oh no, Deb?' Karen asked, eyes wide, lip trembling.  
  
'She's ok', Haley told them, Nathan didn't lift his head, it remained pressed into her shoulder.  
  
Lucas moved forward and motioned to Haley to hand Nathan over.  
  
She gently passed him to Lucas and Lucas held his brother, both of them letting the sheer emotion of the day out.  
  
Lucas felt the tears run down his cheek, 'it's ok now', he told his little brother, protective instincts in full gear, 'we're ok, your mom's ok, the girls are ok.'  
  
Nathan clung to Lucas even tighter, 'but what about Tim?'  
  
Lucas didn't know what to say to that. He just tried to help him in the only way he knew how.  
  
Stroking Nathan's head with his hand, he whispered, 'look Tim would have been proud of the way you handled everything today ok? He loved you Nate.'  
  
Nathan remained silent.  
  
They stayed in that embrace for a long time, until finally they pulled back.  
  
'You were so great tonight, so brave Luke, the way you caught that maniac, you made me proud you're my big brother.' Nathan told him.  
  
Lucas smiled, amazed at the amount of love he felt for his brother after how their relationship had started out.  
  
'Hey so were you man, I was proud of you,' he narrowed his eyes playfully then, 'but we do have to do something about your hot head'.  
  
'Hah, you can talk.' Nathan replied, 'you're where I get it from, you call chasing after that guy and shooting him, keeping a cool head?' Lucas grinned and playfully put Nathan in a headlock.  
  
'Alright you two, quit horsing around, Nate, you can stay with us tonight.' Karen told him as she and Keith stood watching.  
  
Nathan nodded, he appreciated them being there for him.  
  
'What's going to happen to Harry?' Haley asked unable to keep the tremor from her voice.  
  
Keith's eyes narrowed, 'well he's lucky Luke only shot him in the leg! He's going down for a long, long time.'  
  
The teens nodded.  
  
'Come on', Karen told them, 'girls we'll drop you off on the way, I'm sure your parents will be glad to have you back safe and sound.'  
  
Brooke walked ahead with Karen and Keith as Luke put his left arm around Peyton and his right arm around Nathan, who put his right arm around Haley.  
  
'Come on little brother,' Lucas whispered, 'lets go home.'  
  
Nathan nodded as they made their way out of the hospital.  
  
The nightmare was over, it was time to go home.  
  
In a cell, mere miles from the hospital, Harry Jarvis stared at the gun shot wound to his leg.  
  
He sat alone in the darkness. He knew he was going to prison but he'd find a way to escape, he'd done it before, he'd do it again.  
  
Looking into the darkness his eyes narrowed into menacing slits,  
  
'You haven't seen the last of me Dan Scott', he growled into the silence, 'You'll pay for this soon, you'll all pay, and when I have you all cowering on the floor like dirty little rats, when you're begging for mercy, I'm going to send you to hell and when you look the devil in the eyes, you can tell him Harry Jarvis sent you there!'  
  
His laughs echoed around the prison cells and Harry pictured the face of Nathan and Lucas Scott. He pictured their eyes fixed open, their skin pale, he pictured them dead!  
  
Oh he'd get out of there and after he did they would all wish they'd never been born.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
